The best revenge
by Little-Firestar84
Summary: 4.10 AU That Lisbon had a soft spot for him, he knew. But to hear that everybody think they are sleeping together is another thing. Because even in his fugue state and reverted to the man he used to be, he would have never slept with her. She isn't his type. Too bad she isn't flattered when he is smart to say so in her face. Revenge is in the air and he'll never know what hit him
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: **No, nor the characters or the show belong to me...

Note:few chapters to spedn the next few weeks- slow days on the job and no vacancy this year, so, a certain amount of time available to put this time. updates, though, will be sporadic, as I know it will just have along 4-5 chapters maximum, and will all probably be not too long. I'm just doing this to pass time, and because the idea... well, it intrigued me.

Checked a couple of time, so it should be pretty much in order, but i'm always here ready to hear you out (aka: review and I'll read you and I'll review your pieces), and don't forget to check the paint it red forum for operation "keep calm and carry on reviewing"

ALSO: rated T to be on the safe side. there's a chance, though, that a certain point could reach the M rating (a chance, not certain, we'll see where my muse, Mini Salamina Mina, will carry me)

* * *

He has always craved normality, which is kind of ironic, considered that he has worked as a psych a good part of his life, even when he wanted nothing more than being like anyone else (just with more money, a bigger house and more cars and a huge bank account). That's why, when, come Monday, he comes back to work after the "near death/fugue experience" he strolls into the office a bit too happily for his own good- or so the glares seem to suggest.

The smile, though, vanishes from his lisp as he enters SCU, hearing the whispered commotion, Rigsby laughing, and failing at concealing so, and Van Pelt almost shy and embarrassed words (he is quite sure she is as red as her own hair). And if they are behaving so, there is only one reason and one reason only: they are talking about him- or at least, about the "fugue Patrick Jane", one Lisbon refuses to talk about.

Which makes him only more curious. Which makes him eavesdropping on them.

"I swear, I was walking behind them!" Grace hisses, annoyed. Apparently, good old Wayne isn't believing her own words.

"And how comes he still has both hands? There's no way that boss can have let him go away with this. I mean, she throws things at him for way less!"

"She pitied the old him." Cho simply deadpans (hidden behind a wall, Jane is almost positive that the Asian didn't even bother to lift his head form the pages of his latest classic- War and Peace), revealing what the mentalist has always known. That woman is a saint, and will never give up on him. Not even when, according to the rumors, he behaves like an ass (and he used to be an ass, after the teenage years and before the marriage).

"Or maybe the rumors are true. I mean, Ardilles keeps saying that she lets him go away with everything because she has a thing for him." Jane lifts his eyebrows hearing so; it's not that he doesn't know that Lisbon has, indeed, a soft spot for him, it's the realization that everybody (Rigsby included, and it says something) knows so.

"Aren't you contradicting yourself?"

"Yeah, but, you know, she likes old Jane. I mean, new Jane… _our usual _Jane. That creep? Not exactly her cup of tea. I mean, I wanted to hit him, and under normal circumstances, I kind of like Jane."

"I heard Lisbon saying to the doctor that he believed she was his girlfriend. Maybe that's why he was so touchy-feely with her." His eyebrows reach his hairline, while he stares in the void; that, Lisbon, forgot to tell him. Really, he thought they were sleeping together? What a crazy thought. He would have never slept with her- he would never sleep with her, point.

Besides, she is not is type.

"Grabbing her ass and staring at her breasts while he is walking at her side isn't being touchy-feely. It's being a perverted. And an old pig." At Cho's next intrusion, he starts (also because he is quite surprised by the "old" comment). One thing is thinking of sleeping with Lisbon, another one is actually trying to get her in bed, which is, if he is not mistaken, exactly what his fugue-self had tried to do.

Which is pretty stupid- Lisbon had never been his type, not even in the past. And, according to rumors, fugue Jane was the old Jane.

"Hang on, he really did it? And he is still alive? With hands and attributes still in place? How comes?" Grace grunts like a furious bull as Rigsby does the best imitation of a giggle available for a heterosexual male, which, for a sec, makes him forget why he is so unnerved by (and with) them: gossiping at his back about him (and his sexual life)? Not a good idea. And not their business.

"You know, I don't think she pitied him that much. I think she was kind of… flattered by the attention, or at least she seemed to, you know, flirt along." Grace pauses, sighing out loud. "You know, I honestly thought they had gone into an hotel, until Jane didn't show up the next day with that Barbie."

"Boss would have never taken advantage of him." Cho stops to speak; for a while Jane thinks he is done, than, he starts again, and it's even worst that what Grace just said. " Besides, she'd like for Jane to be in his right mind when they'll sleep together. _If _they'll ever sleep together."

"Why shouldn't they? I mean, he is single, she is single… and he isn't an agent, but a consultant."

"Jane still sees himself as a married man, hence unavailable. Lisbon would never try something with him just to be turned down, she is not so desperate to have him to not knowing what unrequired love is."

From his hiding spot, Jane hears Grace squirting like a mouse at the revelation, like she was bathing in glee (almost disgusting. Isn't she supposed to be an adult and a respected agent of law enforcement?). "Oh, they would be so cute together! Have you ever thought about what beautiful babies they could have? I mean, he looks like a freaking model…" Uhm, so that is what she thinks of him? Quite interesting -and usable against her in future, above all.

Even if, if he has to admit it, the realization that the team _thinks _about how his (in)possible babies with Lisbon could look like is quite…. Traumatic. Really. Does anyone in the building think that he and Lisbon go at it like rabbits in heat? Ridiculous. He and Lisbon? An impossible pair. Who could ever… what was the term? Ship? Who would ever ship them? They are practically like fire and water (fire form hell and holy water, to be more accurate). It's a miracle he survived her wrath so long…

He sighs, suddenly tired (and annoyed and bored) by the conversation, and, as covertly as he has entered, he leaves his hiding spot, cheerful like nothing happened at all, like he hadn't heard them gossiping about his life- lack of sexual life, to be more accurate, and strolls towards his team-mates, throwing at them a bag of donuts, from their favorite spot. (Really, the picture of the stereotypical cop…)

"Hello people, everybody in a good mood? Because I am!" (Which is a lie: he isn't in a good mood, he just can't be, not when, just a couple of days before, he had awoke with a jolt in front of the smiling face painted in blood.) "How's our lovely boss doing? I wanted to thank her yet again for having saved my precious life! Did Bertram congratulated her for saving the golden boy of the CBI? No? well, I guess I'll ask her and find out on my own!"

He doesn't bother to knock - he never does, after all, and he isn't going to change just for a brush with death- and strolls in her office; she is sitting at desk, leaning on quite the number of documents (boring and pointless paperwork for sure) in the middle of a migraine, he deduces from the special grunt.

"Jane…" she hisses his name. He has to admit: after having almost died, he kind of likes how she says it. Just a tiny bit, though. An annoyed Lisbon is never a good thing, after all. A sight for sore eyes with such flaming green eyes? Definitely? A treat to his persona? You can bet on it.

She sighs when a cappuccino and a donut from Marie appear like from thin air (one if trick as a magician, she has learnt few days ago), and, crossing her arms, she is almost tempted to say no just to annoy him. It just makes him grin even more, though, a clear sign that her tactic isn't working that much. Not on him, at least.

"You want to laugh?" he asks her, sitting in front of her, studying her, reading on her face the moment she gives up and just takes the offering. With her full mouth, she grunts something, and even if he is quite sure it was "no", he still talks again. "People thinks we are having wild sex."

"Really? And what's so funny about it?"

"Well, you'll admit that the idea that we could sleep together _is _quite funny, my dear."

"You are right. I'd never sleep with you. I'm more into dark, tall and handsome and _adult._" She underlines the last sentence, with glee and triumph. Like she just had the last word. How wrong she is, and he has every intention of showing her so!

"Actually, I think that you wouldn't mind sleeping with me. Quite the contrary, actually. I may not be physically dark, but inside? Besides, there's the fact that you live on saving people, especially from themselves. I think you'd do everything in your power to accomplish this with me as well. Even seducing me."

"So" she slowly says, her voice getting higher and higher, her eyes turning dark green, huge, reddish. "let me get this straight. The idea of us sleeping together is ridiculous not because I'd never sleep with you, but because you'd never sleep with _me?"_

Note to self, he reminds to himself as she grabs an heavy stapler: women have as much of an ego as men.

He doesn't wait for her to attack him, he doesn't wait for the stapler, he just… escapes from her office, tail between his legs like a lost puppy, while, inside, Lisbon throws the infamous object against the wall, furious.

So, he thinks she is not enough for him to sleep with? Well, he is wrong, and she'll show him just that… before he'll know what hit him, he'll be hers, he'll be her personal sex slave… or maybe she'll just give him the illusion of having her in his bed just to let him dry at the right moment- the last (it will depend on her mood at the moment)… he'll be her personal dog, but first, he'll have to pay what he insinuated.

Operation Vengeful Seduction is a go: Patrick Jane is going to pay. He'll so not see this coming…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: **No, nor the characters or the show belong to me...

Note:few chapters to spend the next few weeks- slow days on the job and no vacancy this year, so, a certain amount of time available to go through thiese ideas I'm getting; updates should be twice a week, since I'm already in the process of ending this- five chapter, for around 5-7K words...

Checked a couple of time, so it should be pretty much in order, but i'm always here ready to hear you out (aka: review and I'll read you and I'll review your pieces), and don't forget to check the paint it red forum for operation "keep calm and carry on reviewing"

ALSO: Thanks to Laurore, Sweetdeath30, and lolly222 for the reviews, and a lot to everyone who favorited and put on alert. Your reception was amazing and overwelming. thanks a lot, really. and now, up to cahpter 2...

* * *

**_Show a little skin_**

A direct approach is definitely _not _the way to go- Jane would smell her at miles apart, and she can't allow him to call her bluff- or, worst, to sound pathetic. Knowing him, he is well aware that with her being "intense and particular" she hasn't been through many second dates in the last few months, and that her sex life has been… well, almost worst. Just _almost _though_. _

Besides, Jane is full of women throwing themselves at him. Really, sometimes it looks like there's some kind of "flirting policy" attacked to the man, because everywhere he goes, sparks follow, in the form of an horde of adoring female fans supporting the "Astonishing specimen of the male population known as Patrick Jane".

(Which, is not so false, but, still, the ego of the man is so big that he definitely doesn't need to know such a thing, and, in particular, that, deep, deep, very, very deep down, she _may_ secretly be part of said horde …)

She'll have to be…. Well, she'll have to make him believe he'll be the one doing all the work. She'll act all innocent, she'll seduce him allowing him to believe she doesn't even know what's going on, and one day he'll need her so much he'll beg her to take him in her life, and that day, she'll make him knee and eat dirt for what he told her.

Men like her. She even has sex every now and then. And he thinks he is so better than her, and she is so plain and boring, that nothing could happen between them? The man is so wrong…

She closes her eyes and takes a big breath, blinds of her office closed. It's quite late, but it's around the time Jane comes in, and she needs to do this, as much as she is heartbroken for her soon to be ruined shirt (and for the marvelous, spicy, fresh cup of boiling hot cinnamon coffee), but really, it's not like she has another choice -she checks the watch, and, closing her eyes and blushing, she slowly unbuttons her shirt, stark white.

And then… she hears him (actually, she hears Rigsby saying hello to the guy, ecstatic at the idea of fresh donuts), and quickly, she gets rid of the garment, sighing when almost the whole content of a cup of coffee is willingly spilled on the Egyptian cotton, with the exception of few drops, that find residence on her chest, mostly, strategically, in the valley between her breasts.

Clock-wise, Jane strolls into her office with a smile the size of California, that soon disappears as soon as he understands what he is witnessing, leaving his mouth wide open and his eyes dark (with dilated pupils!). "Ehy, Lisbon, I come bearing gifts! What about a…."

The poor guy doesn't even ends the sentence, focusing his gaze not on her face, as any gentleman should, but on her chest, her breasts covered with a violet silk and lacy push-up bra that does nothing but emphasizes her assets; she blushes, both for the part and yes, she is a bit self-conscious about being seen half naked by Jane, and covers herself with the shirt, using it as a shield, but putting it strategically so that almost everything is still on display.

"Jane" she screams, and he doesn't even moves, his eyes are glued on her chest. Even if she is covering it. The pervert even dares to move his eyes and head to get a better view… _nothing could happen between us, you are not my type…. _Well, there was a part of him that seemed very interested in ogling her almost naked form. "What the hell?"

"Uh?" is everything he can answer (without bothering to lift his eyes, like his will alone could make the shirt disappear). Oh God, she thinks, she can't believe it has been that easy. Under all his façade and his self-control and bio-feedback, Jane is still a Neanderthal man like any other male walking the planet: show them a pair of female breasts, and their abilities vanish in thin air, even the ones of an almighty mentalist such him.

Maybe she should have tried this one a lot sooner. She has to talk with Van Pelt about this. Jane misbehaves? You show him a bit of female skin and he turns into a slavering dog. Looks like shopping trip for new bras is in order. Maybe she'll even ask him to go along to give his humble opinion…

Or maybe not. That would be a tiny bit forward. And she doesn't want to be too forward. If Jane wants his bone, he'll have to work hard to get it, she doesn't have any intention of jumping in bed with him at the first available moment- maybe the second. Or the third.

Her left hand keeps the shirt against her skin, leaving uncovered a good part of her body, while, holding his gaze, trying her best to look furious (not so hard, since she keeps thinking about all the times he went against her back getting her into trouble with the bosses) she reaches with her right for the stapler, a gesture that is enough to wake him up and make him spin in direction of the door.

She almost danced happily for her victory when he retreats to the safety of his couch, but then she decides against it- he could even decide to return for a repeating performance, or worst, someone from the team, or one of her bosses, could storm in and see her in such a state of undress; she simply retrieves a form fitting short sleeved shirt from her desk, and puts it on leaving just the first two button undone.

It's forest dark green, the color he says that makes her eyes shine like emeralds. And her eyes have always been her best asset – she is so going to win this one…

Did the idiot really say that she wasn't his type and that for nothing in the world he would have slept with her? Because right now, it doesn't look that way.

Operation: vengeful seduction is in full motion, and is getting better and better; nothing to complain about, if not for a little, insignificant fact. Apparently, wanting Jane wanting her, makes her wanting him in return. And not that she didn't already. It's just that it is making it all so much worse… but she has every intention of being strong and see this until the end. She'll not allow Jane to change the cards. No way in hell. He'll be the one capitulating.

Meanwhile, she'll have to live with the fantasies. But just for a short while.

Sooner or later (_better sooner, pretty please with strawberries and cream on top_) he'll have to give up and admit that he is, indeed, attracted to her, that she is somehow his type and that sleeping together isn't such a bad idea (or at least, such an impossible event) and when he'll do, she'll win.

On both accounts- she'll have him and she'll have him admitting being wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: **No, nor the characters or the show belong to me...

Checked a couple of time, so it should be pretty much in order, but i'm always here ready to hear you out (aka: review and I'll read you and I'll review your pieces), and don't forget to check the paint it red forum for operation "keep calm and carry on reviewing"

ALSO: Thanks to everyone who red, reviewed and favorited, either me and the story. you guys are amazing, I've enver expected such an audience for this story...and in particular, my thanks go to ones who left a review for chapter 2: Fuggiasca (parla pure in italiano nelle recensioni, non ti preoccupare!), Baby baker, House Ever, Sweetdeath04, Missblonde1,Rollymo (C'monl, she dates, she sleeps with men. just because she isn't sleeping with ajne I don't see why she should be a candid virgin or something like that... blushing? yes' too innocent? don't think so.),Totorsg, Jisbonfan, and my geat companion in the Jisbon Universe, the great Rothelena! Girl, I heard you, and I've thought about it-so, yes, an epilogue, aka chapter six, M-Rated! (but it could turn out to eb an exclusive on archieve of our own, I'm telling you. Fanfictiondotnet and ratings...)

* * *

**_TOuch him as much as you can  
_**

No pony tails for a few days, she decides, letting her dark hair free, a cascade on her shoulders, framing her pale features; she keeps them as they are, in soft waves, with the bangs slightly shorter than usual- this way, the attention is on the eyes but they are not covered- and plays with her locks (according to Annie, it's a seduction technique)as much as she can when she is around Jane or she knows he is secretly/covertly ogling her.

She also wears green, and, if she has to go to court, she finds every excuse possible to not changing once back at the office -silky blouses, heels and skirts empathizing her long legs have always been a fan-favorite – and if she really has to change… well, the "coffee accident" is definitely _not _the only time he peeks at her underwear ( a couple of times, he may or may not have seen a matching set).

Especially now, that she has gone shopping for new matching sets, settling from racy to sexy to romantic to innocent, and she makes sure that, one way or another, he knows exactly what she likes to wear, allowing him to see it or making him find somewhere said pieces of lingerie.

He is very, very upsets about it all… and she is just in haven knowing so. Really, the "poor man" either acts like a teenager who has never seen a bra or a pair of panties before, behaving awkwardly, either scared or throwing them away and jumping like he had been just caught red-handed in the cookie jar, or stares at them with… awe?

She isn't sure it's the right word, but it really looks like that. Or at least…. There's a very, very good part of lust involved- because it can be only lust, that look of Neanderthal in heat/perverted old man he sends her every time he thinks she isn't noticing, especially after having caught a glimpse of silk or lace or both; like the other day, when, driving to a crime scene on her SUV, he has found, under one of the seats a flashy blue Brazilian, eyeing first the item in his hands, then the supposed owner (and from the stares he was sending to her middle section, he probably was trying to get his X-Ray sight to work).

Poor Jane. So smart, and yet so oblivious to real seduction. She is starting to think that his power of observation can work only on naïf idiots (such, with due respect, the Van Pelt of the first period) or murderers (especially if females and hot for him).

Well… at least part one is working pretty well. He is definitely interested in her body, trying to get a glimpse of her every time he thinks she isn't looking at him. And apparently, he may remember something from his fugue state, or maybe someone told him what he dared to do- because when she lean over something, or goes on tiptoes, he stares at his hand and then at her derriere (if he dares to try to cup it, though, she swears to God that he'll end up handless- she showed mercy to amnesiac Jane just because…well, he _was_ amnesiac).

And he dared to say that she isn't his type, he isn't interested in sex and blah, blah, blah. Uhm. She is really, really, tempted to get him in bed- preferably completely naked and handcuffed- and then leave him all alone on his own just to make him pay. "Why should I sleep with you", he asked her. Idiot. He really doesn't know how a female mind works. Never, ever tell a woman you'd never sleep with her….does he think that men are the only one with an ego when sex is involved? Idiot, idiot, idiot.

So… part two, and now it's the hardest part. Touchy feely, like being touchy feely with Jane could be easy. If she doesn't play it right, she knows it: he'll spot her, and she definitely doesn't feel like being laughed at. She has to have the last word in this thing.

She starts with the small things- she accidentally brushes his three pieces clad form while walking into a room, or, like he often did and still does, takes his wrist to check the time, giggling and blushing when she remembers that he doesn't wear a watch (all on purpose, obviously), or maybe she leans over him to check something on a computer when he is close to her, looking at the same thing...

All actions innocent enough to pass like something done absolutely NOT on purpose (contrary to the new perfume, advised to contain pheromones. Just to make sure he'll do capitulate, eventually…).

And then… there's the grand act, what will absolutely make him lose his precious control, the hell with feedback. If he doesn't react to this in some way… it means she isn't the great seducer she thinks she can be (and Walter considered her to be).

They are in the elevator, all alone, ready to go to the car for once again another crime scene, when she decides this is the perfect opportunity to play her game; she has arranged her hair to shiny perfection, wearing a bit of lipstick (dark red, like some diva from the fifties) and a blouse that makes her breasts look fuller and bigger, when, smirking under her teeth, she turns towards him, looking at Jane quizzically.

"Oh, Jane… there's a stain on your jacket… must be the yogurt you stole from Rigsby!"

"Uh? What? Where?" he frantically looks for the aforementioned stain, and is really hilarious- she doesn't know how she manages to avoid laughing at him, the man is having a panic attack for the mere thought of a (imaginary) stain on his "precious" jacket!

"Wait, you'll just enlarge it! Here, let me do it!" And keeping eye contact with him (ok, maybe she isn't so subtle right now) she licks her middle finger and traces with it the (imaginary) stain- right on his nipple, skimming over it again and again and again.

A nipple that seems to be very, very sensitive, because, just like she has assumed due to prior experience, as soon as she starts to "massage" the area, Jane closes his eyes and clenches teeth and fists, biting his lips to avoid grunting (a failed attempt, by the way). And she knows that look, that's the look of a man who wants to grunt out of pleasure.

"Are you all right, Jane? You don't look all right…." She sing-songs with her melodic voice, ready for the final stand of Teresa Lisbon.

He nods in panic, almost sighing (and crying. She is quite sure he is trying to resist crying out of frustration) she goes on tiptoes, her body flat against his own (yes, her breasts are flattened against his chest), one hand still on his nipple, now steady, and the other to his forehead. All the while, breathing on level with his mouth- if he turns, he'll kiss her like any woman should be kissed by a male like Patrick Jane.

Uhm. Looks like there's at least one certain part of him that thinks that she is just his type of woman… a surprise, definitely a very, very good (among the many adjectives she can think of) surprise.

And he almost gives up to the temptation that's Teresa Lisbon's body, but then, the doors of the elevator open, and she leaves like nothing happened at all, with complete nonchalance, leaving him with lips in position, kissing the void.

_Still so sure you are not interested, Mr. Jane? _she thinks, grinning and squeaking (internally)like a little girl, as she walks away. Ah. Like she'll give up so soon, he still has to pay a bit more for what he told her, the jerk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers: **No, nor the characters or the show belong to me...

Checked a couple of time, so it should be pretty much in order, but i'm always here ready to hear you out (aka: review and I'll read you and I'll review your pieces), and don't forget to check the paint it red forum for operation "keep calm and carry on reviewing"

ALSO: Thanks to everyone who red, reviewed and favorited, either me and the story. you guys are amazing, I've enver expected such an audience for this story...and in particular, my thanks go to ones who left a review for last chapter: sweetdeath04, Aania71, mwalter1, rollymo, curlyCarly, Jisbon-fan...

* * *

Make him jealous- preferably, with an ex or someone he can't stand

So, apparently, last hour news, the jerk, aka Patrick Jane, wants her, and, apparently, he seems interested in actually _getting _her, in his perverted and jerk kind of way. Well, he is so wrong on so many levels, if he thinks she'll just surrender to his charm or whatever weapon he thinks he has to seduce women!

Women are accordions, he says. Well, she happens to think the opposite. And she happens to want to show him just that. Aka: she retreats. Not too much, mind you, just enough- stopping altogether would be too blatant: so, less skirts, less touches, and definitely no skin showed around without reason.

The effect? Jane stares at her quizzically, like wondering what the hell is wrong with her, one day calling the shots, the next one retreating and being cold. He is- and she isn't joking- oblivious to the whole ordeal. Which, she'll never admit it, not even under torture, is quite adorable (and a bit of a turn-on, but this is something else she'll never admit).

There's only one last card in her deck left to play, the most dangerous one, the one that could bring hell loose, the start of a new, spicy life, or the damnation of it.

Jealousy.

Luck, on this account, in on her side, and Jane is so dumbstruck by her whole demeanor he doesn't even inquiry over Greg's presence at the CBI; the day that "_the man I almost married_" shows up to ask her how to get back in contact with a couple of old, common friends, Jane spends his time sitting in front of her office, staring at the closed door (and closed blinds) like they were the devil incarnated, somehow hoping to burn them down with his mere thought (which he knows is impossible, not being such a thing as psychs).

And when she leaves her office with the one she used to called "the one and only for her", she knows she shouldn't, also because it's childish, and besides, Greg's married, but she skims over his knuckles, drawing invisible patterns with her fingertips, and the leaves a lingering kiss on the corner of his lips, cupping his face with teary eyes, gulping down a mouthful of saliva for dramatic effect.

When Greg disappears inside the elevator, Jane, like a child, gives her the silent back treatment, all the while clenching his fists so much his knuckles turn stark white, showing that yes, he is indeed definitely not indifferent about his boss.

* * *

The second time she makes him jealous she doesn't search for an easy way out, she decides to go all the whole nine yards (not in that sense, of course), and she chooses the person he hates the most (beside Red John and Bertram, of course): Oscar Ardilles.

Getting to "date" Ardilles shouldn't exactly be too hard, since he keeps asking her out from day one, being rejected every single time for one reason or another, and every time he keeps refusing giving up and asks her out again and again (Jane would probably point out that doing the same thing again and again expecting a different outcome may be the very definition of madness).

Of course, she is well aware she isn't in her top 10 any longer, due to her "closeness" to Jane and her readiness to accept/follow/ help him out with his plans, but, lately, due to her subtle manipulation (and Jane's concentration on her motives) the consultant has behaved quite a lot, hence, she and Ardilles are once again on speaking terms, hence, when he wins the Collard case (a case her team is supposed to celebrate about as well, being one of their cases)…

"If I'll ask you to get a drink with me, you'll still say no, right?" her asks her once outside the courtroom, leaning against a wall with a shoulder; the poor man is a bit sad (she had never pitied Ardilles, but right now, she does. Has she been really that cold with him?) while, at her side, Jane keeps grinning, almost laughing at the idea that poor man will once again be rejected (she is quite sure that when he shakes his head, he is thinking about the definition of insanity).

But then, she surprises the hell out of him with a simple answer: "Why not?", and even if she can't stand Ardilles (for the simple fact he can't stand Jane, hence it's like he can't stand her own team), and even if she finds pathetic the way he almost does a celebratory happy dance, barely resisting, the grim expression of shock on Jane's is worth it.

"But… Lisbon, the team expects their team leader to celebrate the victory with them! You don't want to betray and disappoint them, right?" he tries to manipulate her, and under different circumstances, she would even allow him to, but not this time. Besides, she knows the truth: he is the one who'll be disappointed and feel betrayed.

(Looks like plain Teresa got herself a new boy-toy and poor Patrick doesn't want to share? Well, too bad she doesn't care.)

"Well, since the team will feel betrayed…." She starts, and Jane already grins, foretasting yet another victory, and she barely resists the urge of grinning in return. "….I think I'll get a quick drink with them and then I'll see you. Of course, if you don't mind postpone it a little…"

"Actually, boss, we don't mind if you ask for a rain check. It's your case as well, and as long as you celebrate…" Grace smirks- actually smirks- and sends a glance in her direction. Lisbon would really like to roll her eyes. The redhead must think that "grabbing a bit/drink" must be some kind of code between her and Ardilles for "having crazy sex"….

…something that Jane seems to fear, if his bloody, murderous gaze towards her teammates is any indication. Oh dear, she'd really like to laugh- or record him and then show the tape to the man- her consultant is quite comical. And he would be the one unaffected by her…

"Well, in that case…." Ardilles smiles of a 32 (almost completely fake) teeth smile, and shows her the way, grinning victorious, sending a clear message to Jane as he puts an hand (that she barely resist breaking) on the small of her back (no, she didn't miss that there's a match between the alphas). "Shall we, dear?"

She'd rather prefer having Jane calling her "dear", but for once she'll manage to live with this. Also because she's never been prouder of herself then we she spots him hidden between the trees outside the restaurant...

No, she'll never date Ardilles again (too boring and full of himself and self-centered, even more than Jane, and it's saying something) but yes, it has been worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers: **No, nor the characters or the show belong to me...

Checked a couple of time, so it should be pretty much in order, but i'm always here ready to hear you out (aka: review and I'll read you and I'll review your pieces), and don't forget to check the paint it red forum for operation "keep calm and carry on reviewing"- also: would you like helping me in get my dream coming true? I'd love to have at least 50 reviews for this story! It would be a personal record for a short multichapter of mine!

ALSO: Thanks to everyone who red, reviewed and favorited, either me and the story. you guys are amazing, I've enver expected such an audience for this story...and in particular, my thanks go to ones who left a review for last chapter: Mashbourneh8r (there's still another chapter after this one, not so conclusive, bit,still...), In The Name, Madam Spooky, josy daky, JLfan, lizzybdarcy, louisetehlibrarian, matsu23, mwalter1, curlycarly, sweetdeath04, jisbnfan, rollymo, lolly2222 and totorsg.

* * *

Collect your prize (more or less)

She is at her doorstep, back from her "date" with Ardilles, when she spots him at her back- she knows him so well (and besides, she saw him following them. She isn't a cop for nothing, even if Jane likes to think it's just because of him that they keep solving cases…).

"Hi Jane, busy trying to interfere with my life?" she asks him, grinning and biting her lips as he still can't see her.

"Actually, I'm busy trying to interfere and getting involved with your life, Lisbon" he strolls in her direction, until he is leaning against the door. "By the way, you win. Partly, but you win nevertheless."

"I do? I didn't even know we were at war…" she mocks him. that's not time for seriousness. It's time to rip him of his ego, that's what it is.

"well, if I have to be honest, I didn't as well, until I saw you at dinner with Ardilles, and I realized you were up to something. At first, I couldn't understand what game you were playing, but then, it hit me… the free peep shows, the sexy and feminine underwear, the touches… and the dates with old flames and men I can't stand…. You, my dear, were trying to get my attention."

She pouts, doesn't answer, merely fingers the fabric of his shirt on the expanse of his solid chest, doesn't even bother to ask him if it actually worked- not directly, at least. Game's not over yet, after all. "So, you think my underwear is sexy?"

"If this is your way of asking me if you got my attention, the answer, dear, is yes, you did, completely and utterly."

"Are you saying you like me, Mr. Jane?" she asks him, smiling and laughing and happy. And so damn fine!

"Actually, Teresa dear, what I'm saying is…_It's the look in your eyes…oh baby, I think I wonna marry you." _He sing-sings from her doorway, smirking and smiling and holding a dark lock of hair through his fingers, eyes locked on hers.

And she laughs, like she has never laughed before. "Bruno Mars, Jane, seriously?"

He scrolls his shoulders, letting it go of her to just puts his hands in his pockets. "What can I say, dear, I'm an eclectic man…" He laughs along with her. And it feels really, really good. Like being finally free.

"Do you want to…" she starts to say, her security gone, blushing and looking at her feet. This is it, her last stand, acceptance that there is something between them or the final goodbye.

"I can't." He just tells her, and she doesn't even answer, she just bites her lips to avoid sobbing. She isn't one of those women. She'll not beg him. This is not her… but Jane is Jane, and even if he has allowed that little "play" to get a bit out of hand, blinded by second thoughts and what ifs and buts, he knows her, and… he sees her, her pain. "I can't because I know that if I'll enter… I'll not be in control."

"Oh" is the only thing escaping her lips, even if she isn't entirely sure what he exactly means with "being in control"… unless…unless… _oh….oh! _ she blushes with the realization of what he exactly means. Even if, deep down, she has to admit that he is a bit disappointed. She wouldn't mind having him losing control.

"Yep. I don't want for our first time to be a quickie on a couch…." _Well, I wouldn't mind it, actually. _She'd like to say, but she keeps her mouth shut. She hopes he'll read the pout enough well to get that she has gone through all this trouble to make him lose control, and because of his statement that there was no way that she could make him lose said control. "I mean, I'm not talking about something as sophomoric as silk and candles and petal of red roses, I'm just saying, we both deserve a bit more than…"

"… a quickie on my couch" she smiles, getting that for him it would be important and quite the step, and he mirrors her expression.

"Yep" he answers. "So, what do you say to my question?"

"You… you were joking when you talked about marriage, right? Because it's a bit too soon… I mean…we should first… and then, we should consider… and besides…"

"Oh, so, you'll consider marrying me in the future, then? Good, I can live with that. So, then answer to another question: if we are not working on some case, would you go out with me on a date tomorrow evening? I've got reservations at the Fire Station, and I actually had to beg to get them, so, please, say yes."

He smirks as he speaks, a clear sign that he is happy, really happy (and not completely, utterly serious) , and if he is happy, she is happy as well. And there's only one way to be happier, both of them.

"Yes" she answers, lightly kissing him on the lips, retreating before he could actually reciprocate.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

Now, you can take a decision. if you are under 17 and don't like M rated stuff, you can stop here, and this is it, the end of this little journey, a special exploration of what could have been 4.10; or, if you are allowed to, and feel like, next time you tune in you can read the "real" epilogue, that, though, doesn't add too much to what I've already sone and made Lsibon and Jane doing, for a simpler fact: the epilogue, after a short discussion with Rothelena, turned into M Rated smutty. so...now you know.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers: **No, nor the characters or the show belong to me...

Checked a couple of time, so it should be pretty much in order, but i'm always here ready to hear you out (aka: review and I'll read you and I'll review your pieces), and don't forget to check the paint it red forum for operation "keep calm and carry on reviewing"- also: thnaks a lot for the reviews. I'll send a thnak you in the enxt few days to every one who has send me tehri love last chapter and who will do the same for this, so..wait fir me.

note: M RATED! M RATED! M RATED! Rothelena, you hear me? that's for you!

* * *

He has to admit: she has been very, very good, playing him like a virtuoso.

Of course, he is partly (just _partly) _to blame for this; he has allowed her to blind him with her feminine ways, her petite body, her luscious curves and soft touches, and all because he hasn't been able to keep his mouth shut and had felt the necessity of making fun of something that wasn't funny to begin with.

Lisbon may think what she wants, but the only reason he answered to her "agent provocateur" moves was, is, because he was already on his way down; the fact that he couldn't admit that he was attracted to her at loud didn't mean he wasn't attracted to her, doesn't make his attraction less true.

Because it's true: he wants her, wants her as he has never wanted anyone in his whole life, maybe not even Angela- different time, different life, different man, different woman and all that jazz.

The fact that he wanted Lisbon even before her stunt remains; her game simply forced him to admit defeat sooner than expected, putting aside his lone ranger routine in front of the realization that there was a good chance that she would have eventually moved on with her life, without him, this time for real.

But…

But she has still played him, and he hates being played, as much as he hates losing control (and he did lose control because of her. that day in the elevator? After her little number, he had to jerk off, and master of biofeedback Patrick Jane never jerks off).

Besides, it's not like he has already forgotten and forgiven the way she has dismissed his very serious proposal.

Hence: counter-revenge, hence why he is here, in her bedroom, right now, ready to take what's rightfully his and his alone- she should give up on any false pretense just for what she put him through with her so-called "date" with Ardilles.

He knows, after all, her routine on the days she return back home from the office late, after an hard day on the job: she undresses, leaving clothes scattered all over the apartment, and then she takes a shower just to retreat to the safety of her bedroom afterward.

This mean that, when she'll cross that door, she'll be either naked or without too many clothes on her skin…. Simply underwear, or maybe the jersey he dreamed of having sex with her in for such a long period of time?

Few minutes later he gets his answer when, still half asleep even after a reinvigorating shower, she appears right before his eyes, wearing a midnight blue matching set.

"You know, Teresa, there was no need to make such an effort for me. you could have walked here naked and I would have still appreciated it, even if… tell me, woman, is it new?"

She isn't answering, though, she merely looks at Jane, spread on the covers of her bed, Jane, who looks darkly at her almost naked form…. She isn't embarrassed, though, she is an adult, a grown up woman who knows what she wants and she takes it, she is merely surprised of seeing him… like this… but, really, she isn't so surprised, after all. What he didn't want was a quickie on her couch, and that will not be a quickie on her couch.

"I asked you if the matching set is new, woman, and I demand an answer. Now" his voice is low and authoritative, dark; she has never been that turned on by him before, not even in the hospital, when he kept asking for sex from her.

"Yes" she whispers, her voice rough with desire and need- he just grins furthermore.

"Uhm, interesting, so you brought this item for me…did you take anything else?" she nods, unable to break eye-contact with him. His eyes, when full of desire and lust, so commanding, are the most erotic sight a woman could ever witness. "Good. Then, I want you to parade in them for me."

Trembling for the excitement, she slowly walks toward her wardrobe, retrieving at last a big, white, roses-clad box, and when she opens it, she reveals quite the collection of feminine underwear, quite the opposite of what people would expect from no-nonsense Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon.

Facing him, she slowly and sensually gets naked for the man she has wanted for so long, his hands beneath his head like he was on his own bed watching some casual TV-shows, definitely not the expression one would expect from a man witnessing a beautiful woman sensually strip-teasing for him, because he has ordered her to do so.

She turns, still trembling, giving him her back, and bends over the box, ass up in the air, suddenly conscious of the powers she holds over him, suddenly desiring the arouse him furthermore, and looking for the perfect garment, she stays in position for what seems an eternity… until he is at her back, slapping and then cupping and caressing her ass-cheeks.

"You'll be a good girl, right, Teresa? You'll do as I say, because you have to understand that I have to punish you for what you did to me in the last few days."

He keeps groping her derriere, looking amused at the fresh juices of arousal wetting her thighs, making them shiny; he'd never considered Teresa Lisbon kinky, but it seems that getting slapped by her consultant on the ass turns her on in an incredible way…

"Try these on" he says, again masterful, indicating a set of lingerie, a strapless push-up bra with front clasp and matching (minuscule) tong and garter belt, dark green and black, all silk and lacy and ribbons. "Find some fishnets for the garter belt. And don't forget to put on a pair of high heels. If I know you, you have a pair of high heeled décolleté, in black leather." He grins as she blushes- because yes, she has them – and returns to bed to enjoy the show.

She does as he told her to, facing him yet again; as sensually and as slowly as she lost her clothes, now she puts on the lingerie for him, and once done, thighs wet and shaking with arousal, she joins him, standing at the head of the bed, one hand on her hip, the other busy fingering the soft, silky fabric of his vest, eyes focused on the impressive bulge in his dress pants.

"…And you said you didn't want me…" she pouts, her hand moving lower and lower, until it almost skims over his engorged groin, just to be stopped at the last moment by his fingers around her wrist, an action that makes her even wetter, the musky scent of her arousal filling the air around them, Jane's nostrils dilated to take it all in.

"Look at yourself, Teresa, such a naughty girl… you just put these on and your crotch is already damp. But you want to know something? It's not enough for me yet. I want to see your panties soaking wet. I what to see a stain the size of your hand." He pauses, grinning evilly, letting it go of her hand. "Masturbate. Right here, right now, before my very eyes."

The breath catches in her throat as she spreads her legs a little; her right hand moves upon her panties, and at first she rubs her clit through the thin material, just to push her finger under the fabric as soon as she feels a surge of electricity running through her; she rubs her clit in small circles, but when she sees Jane's Adam's apple trembling, the tip of his cock escaping the confines of his trousers, she accelerates her movements, rubbing herself frantically and vigorously, stepping back for support against the bedside table when she feels the approaching release, and when a thrusting finger touches her engorged clit, a wave of pleasures runs through her whole body, sending her over the edge.

"I'm Coming, Jane…I'm…..I'm…" Her body jerks uncontrollably, she half-suppresses her screams of passion and pleasure and lust, never, ever breaking eye-contact with the astonishing specimen of the male population on her bed, she slowly brings her out from her high, still, though, fingering the external of her panties, pointing to her groin, giggling, still out of breath. "Is it a big enough stain?"

"Oh, Teresa…. To be that happy…wild…. To scream so much when you come…. You have to be such a bad, bad girl.." he gulps down a mouthful of saliva, eyes heavy with desire, voice low with arousal. "Get naked. I _need_ you." The verb doesn't go unnoticed to her, and not for the first time since they started playing this game, and she realized he was somehow attracted to her, she wonders if it's just her body he needs, or her whole being. Does he need the naked body or Teresa?

"Teresa? Love, talk to me. What's wrong?" As soon as he feels her freezing, he starts, sitting on the bed facing her, and taking one hand in his owns, rubbing tenderly her knuckles while searching for her eyes. "What happened? I thought we were having fun…"

"And that's everything that it is for you, right? Fun!" she sniffs, trying to free her hand from his grip, failing. "Face it, Jane, you don't want me. You just want to _screw_ me." Crying silently, she rubs the ring on his finger, a promise of love in another life, of vengeance in this one. both made to the same woman, someone who's not her, someone she'll never be.

_Face it, Teresa, you are just a rebound, best case scenario. you tried to seduce him, and sex with him will be the only thing you'll ever get from Jane. _

"That's what you think? That I'm just looking for sex? That I'm trying to… to get back at you for what you did?" He asks her, suddenly sad, suddenly heartbroken. That's not how he has pictured the night to end, definitely not. "Teresa, Look at me. I was serious. I know it's too soon to propose, but one day, when everything will be all right…. Teresa, I can't picture my life without you, you have to know that, right?" but her gasp of surprise and new tears, this time of happiness, tells him that no, she didn't know it until a second ago.

"Oh, silly, silly, silly woman… how could I not love you?" He asks her, smiling, taking her and bringing her down on top of him on the soft mattress. "I like your bed very much, Teresa. Can I stay here for the rest of my life, pretty please?"

"Well… trust me, if you love it now…. You'll love it even more in a short while." She leans towards him, kissing him shortly on the lips, just to straddle him and, at the same time, unzip him, freeing his erection and feeling for it while kissing and nipping at his shaved chin.

Suddenly, she giggles, her laughter muffled by his own skin.

"What's so funny, woman?" He somehow manages to ask her, his body moving restlessly in an effort of getting closer, of becoming one with her.

"I'm thinking about how you may feel in the morning, with a stubble, I'm thinking about how it may be kissing you when you are unshaved… or before you brush your teeth."

"I can't wait for you to know it…" he tells her, sweetly, cupping her face; she leans toward him, captures his lips in a slow, sensual kiss, taking his tongue captive, and, at the same time, she lowers herself on top of him, squeezing him as soon as he enters her, trembling, her body still victim of her first orgasm.

"Teresa…." He moans her name, like a silent plea, between thrusts, between frantic kisses, already half-tense, already on the verge of letting it go. She is too much, this is too much, and it's been too long for him. His body doesn't know how to keep being aroused for such a long time any longer, and control doesn't have anything to do with it. This is all about the here and now, the instinct.

"Sshhhh… it's all right, Patrick, I got you…" she reassures him, rocking on top of his body, sat on him, still straddling his body, guiding his hands on her body, one to her breasts, the other to her core, asking him to help her ending it, to end it together.

He presses on her clit with his hand, he pinches a nipple with two fingers, and when she squeezes his erection with her convulsing core, he stills, clenching teeth and eyes and fists, coming into her body in a storm of white, burning light and fireworks behind his closed lids.

"I'm… I'm not usually…. I wasn't…" As soon as he leaves her body, he tries to excuses himself, almost ashamed of being so short, quick, of having made her happy for such a short time.

"It's ok, Patrick, it doesn't matter, I know why it happened, and trust me…. We'll have all the time we'll want to improve…" She kisses him, sweetly, cupping his face. She cuddles against him, under the sheet, massaging his body, just wanting to feel him, alive, hers. "We'll have all the time in the world."


End file.
